emilyowensmdfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily and... the Alan Zolman Incident
Emily and... the Alan Zolman Incident is the 2nd episode of Emily Owens M.D series. Summary Emily tries to get everything back to normal with Will, since she confessed her love to him; Emily is put on the case of a man who needs a heart transplant but with his medical condition it isn't possible. Emily begins to notice that the nurses may be mad at her because they put her on a case of a woman who is OCD, and needs her to always clean. Tyra tries to help Emily with the nurses hating her, while Emily tries to get Tyra's mind off Jessica, the nurse who's having an affair with her father. Micah's mom starts to question the chemotherapy treatments; Emily tells Will that she's okay with him not liking her, until he says that he does having feelings for her, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Emily continues to fight for her patients rights' when her OCD patient tells her of laws that could help her, only to discover that the patient could have a brain tumor. Dr. Bendari gets even angrier at Emily when she finds out that she went over her head to get the MRI, and Micah tells Emily about his moms chemo. Recap Spoilers ahead Quotes Emily; We let go all the time, of feelings, of people, of fear. We let go because we want to, because we have to. At the end of the day, there is no choice. We let go because if we don't, we'll never move on. Or at the very least, we try to. Emily: You're supposed to be making me like you less, remember? Will: Right, okay, yeah, so suck it up then. Grow a pair? Emily: I lost a patient today, and I know that it's gonna get easier and it's only hitting me like this because it's the first time, but that doesn't make me feel any better, because there's also something so sad about that. Will: I don't think it will. Emily: What? Will: Get easier for you. I think you'll get better at hiding it, but I don't think it'll get easier for you. Emily: Do me a favor and don't tell Dr. Bandari that. Will: You know, Emily, you're a different kind of doctor than she is, and for my money, if I were sick, I'd want you. Emily: Okay, fine. I am not over you yet, okay, but I am trying very hard. But were also both adults so until that happens, you have to man up and deal with it. Will: Man up, huh? Emily: Yes, please. Will: Fair enough. Emily: The old Emily would take it. The new Emily fights back. Cassandra: Is that a threat? Emily: Maybe. Emily: monologue Just let it go. Rise above it. She's not worth your time. You are an adult and a doctor. Oh, screw it. Emily: I'm very sorry that I dragged you into that adolescent nightmare. Micah: You know what this means now? I'm gonna have to spread a rumor that I shot you down. Emily: I'm used to it. Gina: Emily You felt bad? Let me tell you about bad. When you ignore hospital protocol that's bad. When you go over my head, that's bad. And when you piss me off twice in your first week of work, that's very bad. Nurse: Watch out. That girl's a barracuda. And apparently she's after you now. Micah: The gossip in this place is out of control. Will: You make some sweeping proclamation that you're in love with me? Emily: I would hardly call it a proclamation. Will: Emily, we were friends, and coworkers, and now every time I ask you to run a CBC I'm gonna wonder if you're reading something into it. Emily: Trust me, I'm not...it's very clear that you don't like me. Will: That's the thing. I do like you. A lot. You kept me sane in med school. You were the person I could unload to, laugh with. Emily: We can still do that. Look, I was just freaking out and I was so nervous about the job and I attached all this significance to you because you were familiar. But the point is you said no and that's it. Will: Yeah? Emily: I mean, did you think I was going to pine over you forever? You are a cool guy, but come on, I am moving on. Tyra: Don't worry. It wasn't as bad as you think. Emily: Really? Tyra: No, I'm just saying that to make you feel better. Cassandra: Personally, I find gossip so irritating. Max: You want some advice? Emily: Any and all. Max: None of it's big. That's what I tell my grandson. Stop worrying so much. None of it's big. Emily: Feels big though. Cast Main Cast *Mamie Gummer as Emily Owens *Justin Hartley as Will Collins *Aja Naomi King as Cassandra Kopelson *Kelly McCreary as Tyra Dupre *Michael Rady as Micah Barnes *Necar Zadegan as Gina Bandari Guest Cast *Michelle Harrison as Jessica *Harry Lennix as Tim Dupre *Catherine Barroll as Joyce Barnes *Dick Latessa as Max *Bess Rous as Margo Video Gallery Ep2_1.jpg 00665940b3b.jpg 00665960aa4.jpg 006659503b2.jpg 006659807be.jpg 0066597092c.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes